The Road Not Taken
by DracoDomina
Summary: This was once under the penname Pervy Hobbit Fanciers but I changed it over to this one.G/D,S/OC...contains weddings,parties,snogging,and other things...I suck at summaries so just read it...R&R please!
1. Prologue:Traveling By Moonlight

This story is a Harry Potter fanfic. It is only by Kat so if you are looking for Norma stuff,go to a different name.  
~*~*~  
Disclaimer:I own everything in this chapter,except the poem,but after this everything but Dana belongs to JKR!OH! The title belongs to Robert Frost!  
~*~*~  
TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both.  
And be one traveler,long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
  
Then took the other,as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Tough as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
  
And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh,I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,and I--  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.  
-Robert Frost,The Road Not Taken  
  
~*~*~  
Prologue:Traveling By Moonlight  
~*~*~  
I left. It's as simple as that. I couldn't take it any longer,and I left. I waited until he was asleep,and then,just as the moon came peeking from behind the clouds,I opened the door and walked out.No looking back.  
  
I walked,dragging my heavy bag behind me,for what seemed like days,which in reality turned out only to have been but a mere hour.I trudged on through the darkness,cold and lonely,but I didn't turn back.I wouldn't,I couldn't.He was there.There was nowhere to go but forward,and that is exactly where I went.  
  
I walked along the side of the road,shivering in the cold night air,which had seemed as though it was only there to get me to go back where I had came from. It was the beginning of fall,but there was a slight frostiness to the air,which whipped my bare face and froze my ears.  
  
I continued to walk,the wet ground soaking my shoes and seeping in to soak my socks as well. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself,trying to keep what warmth was available plentiful.I failed miserably.   
  
Finally,when I could take no more,I collapsed on the ground,dropping my bag onto the ground beside me.   
The dam of strength that I built to hold back my emotions broke and I burst into tears,weeping uncontrolably into my hands. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that until a nice stranger in a navy blue pickup truck pulled over and picked me up.He through my suitcase in the bed of the truck and opened the passenger door so I could climb in.I did so gratefully.He shut the door and hurried around to the other side and hopped in.He started the engine and pulled back onto the road.We drove in silence until finally he spoke up.  
  
"What's your name,hun?"he asked in a strong southern accent.  
  
"Dana."I said in a small voice.  
  
"I knew a Dana once.Very nice woman.I'm Kirk."He said,smiling broadly at me."What were ya doin' out there all alone like that.It's only forty-nine degrees outside."  
  
"I was getting away."I said shortly.He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Away from what,if ya don't mind my askin'."  
  
"Life."  
~*~*~  
Kirk drove me to a nearby motel,asking me questions the entire time.I answered them quickly and shortly,not giving him any real details. He seemed satisfied by my answers anyway.When we reached the motel,"The Lobo Lodge",he stopped the truck and turned off the engine.  
  
"Well,Miss Dana,here we are.You sure you'll be okay?"he asked.I nodded and opened the door."Well it's been a pleasure.I hope we meet again sometime. And you remember,if you ever need any help you just call on Ole Kirk Douglass.I'm in the book."I smiled faintly and climbed out of the truck.I waved as he pulled out of the parking lot and then I went inside the motel. The place was run down,and the man behind the counter looked poor and run down as well.When I opened the door,a little bell rang and the man looked up at me with tired eyes.  
  
"Can I help ya?"he asked.I walked to the counter and pulled out my wallet.  
  
"Yes,I'd like a room please."I said.  
  
"Would ya like a single,double,queen,or king?"  
  
"Double please."  
  
"$39.95 a night. How many nights you stayin'?"  
  
"One."I handed him my Visa card and he handed me my room key.  
  
"Thank you."I took my key and went to my room.  
  
"304. 304. Where in the hell is 304."I said to myself. "Oh,there it is."I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I walked in,closing and locking the door behind me. I dropped my bag on the bed and it groaned in protest.I groaned along with it.I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.I large cloud of dust burst forth from the sheets and threw me into a fit of coughing. I sat up and then went to the little coffee maker in the corner of the room. I started it and put in the coffee. Then I went into the bathroom.I turned on the faucet on the sink and fill the basin with warm water. I dipped my face in and then leaned back up.I grabbed a rag off of a shelf above the toilet and dried my face. I stared at my image in the mirror for a moment and then went back out. I went and poured myself a cup of coffee in a mug beside the coffee maker and then walked to the window. I took a sip of the coffee and pulled back the curtain. I gasped and the mug dropped from my hand,smashing on the floor. He was there,in the parking lot,staring up at the window. He brought a finger to his neck and slashed it across his throat. I coughed and blinked and looked back down at the parking lot.  
  
But he was gone. There was no trace of him. I started breathing heavily and searched around the parking lot. I got to the point of hyperventilating and then my legs folded and I fell to the floor. I started crying again.  
  
When I could stand again,I got up and went to get a rag. I cleaned up the mess I had made with the coffee and dropped the broken pieces into the trash. I curled up on the bed and pulled the blanket up over my head.I was more exhausted than I thought and fell asleep quickly. 


	2. Chapter 1:Dragon's Breath

Disclaimer:You regognize it,its not mine.Duh.  
A/N:I hope you guys actually review this chapter. I have yet to get any for the first chapter. *sighs and sniffles*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Dragon's Breath  
~*~*~   
Five years later  
~*~*~  
Your presence is requested at the union of  
Draco N. Malfoy  
and  
Virginia A. Weasley  
at   
James and Lily Potter Memorial Academy  
on  
June 12,2009  
at  
12:30pm  
  
Severus tossed the invitation on the desk in front of him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair,placing his hands behind his head.Albus watched him from the doorway.  
  
"So are you going to go?"he asked,stepping inside the classroom.Severus looked up at him and shook his head.  
  
"I don't see the point in my going."he replied,looking back down at the invitation.  
  
"Naturally,there is a very valid point."Albus said,haughtily.  
  
"Oh really?And what might that be?"Severus asked.  
  
"They invited you."Severus looked up at him again."Well,I told you there is a point."  
  
"Well,just because they invited me doesn't mean they want me to come.The Weasley girl doesn't even like me."Severus said,picking up the invitation and throwing it towards the fireplace.It landed a few inches shy of the flames.  
  
"They wouldn't have sent the invitation if they didn't want you there,Severus.I know Ginny very well and she wouldn't have just gave in and let Draco invite you if she didn't want you there as well."  
  
"Are you going to go?"Severus asked.  
  
"Of course! It's not everyday that I get to see two of my former students go to the alter."he said,smiling proudly.  
  
"Well,I still don't want to go."Severus said.  
  
"Oh,you'll go."  
  
"What makes you so sure about that,Professor."Severus looked up at him.  
  
"Because,if you don't,I'll fire you.I shall not have my former students dissappointed on their wedding day.I suggest you get some dress robes Severus.You're going to need them.Good day."And with that,Albus walked out,Severus staring after him. He stood and picked up the invitation from the floor,sighing.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gin! Aren't you ready yet?!?"Draco yelled up the stairs,glancing at his watch for the fourth time in ten minutes. "We're going to be late for our own engagement party!"  
  
"I'm coming,I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist."Ginny cried back. The bedroom door at the top of the stairs opened and she stepped out. Draco stared in awe. There stood Ginny,clad in a black leather skirt-halter ensemble. She was wearing matching high heels and her firey locks were clipped on top of her head with black clips shaped like stars.  
  
"What do you think,Love? Smoldering temtress?"she said,smirking seductively.Draco was at a loss for words. He just nodded in reponse. She grinned and walked down the stairs to him. "Close your mouth,dear.You are going to catch flies."Draco shut his mouth and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. Now come along before we're late."she took his hand and drug him out the door of their appartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The New York city night club was packed with party guests. People from all over the States,as well as Britain were crowded in the large dining area. Guests hurried up to Draco and Ginny,most of which they didn't even know,congradulating them on their engagement. One extremely over excited guest hurried up to them and took all four of their hands in hers.  
  
"Oh...my...god!"she cried as she hugged them both. Draco glanced at Ginny and she shrugged. "I can't BELIEVE that you guys are getting married!"she cried in a shrill Brooklyn accent. "I am SO happy for you."She hugged them both tightly again and then ran off into the crowd of people.  
  
"Who the hell was that?"Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Damned if I know."  
  
That was how most of the night went. People ran up to them and hugged them and congradualated them and then ran away into the crowd. Very few of the people there,with the exception of Ginny's brothers,Harry,Hermione,Ginny's friends from work at JLA and a few of Draco's modeling friends,did they know well enough to remember their names. The party seemed to have turned into one giant rave and everyone was enjoying themselves. When the group of well-wishers subsided,Ginny took the opportunity to go to the bar and fetch a drink. She sat down at the bar and sighed.  
  
"You look beat."said the bartender. Ginny looked up at her and smiled."Aren't you the bride to be at this shin-dig?" Ginny nodded.   
  
"Yep,that's me. I'm Ginny."She stuck out her hand and the girl took it.  
  
"Dana. Dana Carver. So I hear this boytoy of yours is a bit of a,how should I word this,sex god."Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't let Draco hear you say that.It would give him an even bigger ego about his good looks than he already has."Ginny said. Dana laughed and picked up a fashion magazine lying on the counter. She flipped to a page and set it in front of Ginny.  
  
"Hell,if I looked that good with my shirt off,I think I'd have a big head too. Only one word comes to mind for that one and its "Damn!"."Dana said.Ginny laughed."Can I get you a drink,hun? You look like you could use one."Ginny nodded."Pick your poison. Screaming orgasm? Sex on the beach? Absinthe?"Ginny pondered a moment before Dana said something."Oh,I've got the perfect drink for you."She turned around started fumbling around the ingredients. Ginny leaned forward to see what she was doing when she placed the drink in front of her. It was eliciting flames and puffs of seafoam green smoke and the bubbling liquid below was a deep blue color.  
  
"What is it?"Ginny asked,staring at the shotglass.  
  
"Just try it. I guarantee you'll like."Ginny stared at her sceptically for a moment and then downed the shot in one gulp. She set the glass down,coughing.  
  
"That stuff is strong! What was that?!?"Ginny cried.  
  
"Dragon's breath. My own recipe.Guaranteed to give you a buzz in one gulp."Dana said.Ginny stared at her."Not bad is it."  
  
"Pretty good,once you get past the pyro act."Ginny said,whiping her mouth on a napkin.  
  
"So you and Draco are from England?"Ginny nodded."What made you come here?"  
  
"Two of my best friends opened up a school here.Ever heard of the James and Lily Potter Memorial Academy?"Ginny asked.Dana shook her head."Well its this big private school just outside of the city. But anyway,my friends wanted me to come work for him as a teacher at this school and I said yes and here we are."  
  
"Sounds like an interesting story."Dana said.Ginny nodded.  
  
"It is a lot more complicated than it sounds."Ginny replied."What about you.What's your story?"Dana tensed slightly.  
  
"Uh...mines a lot less interesting.Just a small town girl lookin' for a career in the big city."Dana said.  
  
"As a bartender?"  
  
"No,as a photographer.I am an amateur photographer in my off hours."Dana said.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Grantsville,West Virginia."  
  
"So you are a photographer? What do you take pictures of?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"I'd love to see some of your work. I've been searching for a wedding photographer for ages."  
  
"Oh,I'd never be good enough for that!"Dana cried.  
  
"I bet you would be perfect for it. I tell you what. Draco is having a party in a week,a bunch of his business associates are coming over for cocktails and all that,terribly boring people they are.Why don't you come by with some of your most recent work and I'll take a look,you might just get yourself a job."Ginny said. Dana contemplated a moment and nodded.   
  
"Sure,I don't see why not."she said,just as Draco hurried towards them,slipping his arms around Ginny's waist and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey,beautiful,what's up?"he asked.Ginny looked up at him and he kissed her.  
  
"This is Dana Carver.Dana,this is my fiancee,Draco."Ginny said.  
  
"Nice to meet you."he said,smiling at her.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Dana's a photographer. I was just talking to her about the possibility of her taking our wedding photos."Ginny explained.  
  
"Lovely,Red,I'm glad you might have found someone but I'd say you better get back out there because they started kareoke and Fred and George are up there singing "Like A Virgin". It's way too funny to miss."Draco said. Ginny looked back towards Dana and laughed as the words "I made it through the wilderness!"in her brother's poor attempt at a Madonna impression rang out thorugh the room.  
  
"I gotta go but I hope you can make it to the party."Ginny said as Draco began pulling her towards the door. "We live in the appartment building at the very end of Market Street.Number 109"she cried as she dissappeared through the door. 


	3. Chapter 2,Part 1:The Long Detested Party

Disclaimer:Gavin belongs to me. The rest belongs to JK Rowling. Lucky bitch. Hehe.  
  
A/N:OOOOOOOOOOOkay! So here's part one of chapter 2. Its become rather long and it was too much to type at one time(damn I'm lazy) but part 2 is on its way. Reviews are very welcomed! Oh and a thanks to our past reviewers.  
  
~*norapotter1586*~I dunno...he just did.  
~*Princess Tangawine*~Dontcha just hate that?  
~*Kitycat87*~You'll learn in due time grasshopper...just give it patience.  
  
~*~*~  
Chapter 2:The Long Detested Party  
~*~*~  
  
"Draco!Buzz them up!"Ginny cried from the bathroom. Draco groaned.The sound of the "blasted beeping muggle contraption" as he tended to call it signified the arrival of his first guest. Oh how he wished these work functions weren't expected of him. All his collegues were dreadfully boring people. They weren't just shallow,they were half an inch deep. They had no respect for anyone,especially those whom they felt were "below" them. They turned up their noses at anyone who hadn't been born with a silver spoon in their mouth and those who had a slower social standing than their own. They were blatently rude to Ginny aquaintances,which normally wouldn't bother him so much if they weren't so conceited about it. There were very few of his peers that he respected enough to consider friends.He trudged towards the intercom system and pressed the buzzer.  
  
"Who is it?"he asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Draco,darling! You must hurry up and let me in. I'm getting drenched! This confounded rain is ruining my brand new shoes!"  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh as he pressed the button to let them up. Gavin Jade was by far his favorite buisness associate. He was definetly the girliest man he had ever met as well. He was always obsessing over his hair and shoes and carried a mirror in his pocket at all times..."just in case". It was especially amusing to see him and Ginny watch television.  
  
"That Doug...he could redecorate *my* bedroom anytime!"Gavin cried with a wink.  
  
"Oh come on Gavin. Ty is soooo much cuter than Doug." Ginny argued. This set them off on their rants of who the "leading man" of Trading Spaces(a/n:THE BEST SHOW ON TELEVISION!) was. Then that would start them on their talk of who was better looking,Jude Law or Denzel Washington. Somehow this always ended in a toss up.  
  
Gavin was a huge flirt as well. He was forever flirting with Draco and saying "Virginia,I'm going to hafta snatch this stud muffin away from you!"Then they would start talking about the latest fashion crazes.  
  
Just as Ginny emerged from the bathroom,Gavin came flouncing(a/n:yes flouncing)through the door.  
  
"My fair,Virginia! I come bearing gifts for the lady of the manner!"Gavin cried,pulling a large white box out of a plastic bag he was carrying."She hurried forward,gave him a hug,and snatched the package from his hands.She tore off the lid and gasped.Lying inside was a red silk wrap that sparkled in the light. It was all monogrammed on the bottom right corner.  
  
"Lady Virginia. Oh Gavin its gorgeous. You spoil me so!"She hugged him again and then plucked it out of the box,wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Made especially for you my dear."he said,taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"You have got to stop bringing her gifts every time you see her,Gavin. You're making me look bad."Draco said.  
  
"Now Draco,you and I both know that you could never look bad,even if you tried."Gavin replied,looking pointedly at him.  
  
"Hard to argue with that one."  
  
"You're just jealous because I am more inspired by your beautiful fiancee than I am with you."  
  
Just as Draco started to reply,the door buzzed again. Ginny walked across the room and pressed the button.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do let me in. It's raining you know."said a very snotty voice. Ginny pressed the button and walked back to the couch.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
~*~*~  
Lord,how Ginny despised those women. They were so obnoxious that it took everything she had not to slap them senseless...not that it would take her that long to do so. They were all mindless twits anyway. Just as she was conjuring a plan to toss each and every one of them out the window without anyone noticing,a particularly rude voice rang out.  
  
"Virginia!"called the voice shortly."I need another scotch."She held out the glass to her and Ginny snatched it from her hand harshly. It hadn't really been a question. It was more like saying "If you want to be a good hostess,you will go get me another drink while I flirt with your boyfriend".Ginny glared at her a moment and then turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. Gavin noticed her muttering as she walked by and he followed her.  
  
"Hey Ginny?"he asked cautiously.  
  
"What?"she asked shortly.He winced at her tone.She turned to look at him."Oh,I'm sorry Gavin. Did you need something?"  
  
"You look distraught,Lovely.Is everything alright?"he asked.  
  
"No."she said,slamming the glass onto the counter,having a strong desire to spit in it,and pulling out the bottle of scotch."Those bloody wenches have absolutely *no* respect."  
  
"Want me to bitch slap 'em for ya?"he asked with a smile. She laughed.  
  
"No,but I'd appreciate it if you got them out of my home and as far away from Draco as is humanly possible."she said,filling the glass with ice.  
  
"Come now. It's only a few hours. It can't be that bad."he said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one who has to cater to their every beck and call."Ginny growled,looking back through the door. One of the women,Veronica Landry,had her hand on Draco's thigh. Ginny's blood boiled.  
  
"You see Gavin? Just look at them."she said,turning back around."Gavin?" He was gone. She looked towards the door just as it swung shut. She hurried towards it and peeked through.  
  
"Excuse me,Vee.Can you scootch down a bit?"Gavin asked.She looked up at him with a look that clearly stated "are you talking to me?"."Let's try scootching!"He pried her hand from Draco's leg and squeezed himself in between the two of them on the couch,looking back at the door."See,now isn't this cozy?"Ginny mouthed a thank-you and he winked at her.She smiled and went back to working on the drink. She carried it out to the living room and held it out to Veronica.  
  
"There you are."she said,forcing her unwilling mouth into a smile. Veronica just stared at it.  
  
"It has ice. I clearly stated that I wanted no ice."she said,waving her hand at it in dismissal."Take it back and bring me another,*without* ice."She smirked at Ginny. Ginny fumed but then her face suddenly turned to a smirk. Then she took a step forward. She then proceeded to *trip* over Veronica's foot,pouring the drink right down the front of Veronica's dress and landing with an "Oof!" on Gavin's lap. Veronica jumped up in disgust.  
  
"You claude! Look what you did to my dress! This is a Valentino original. I had it specially made."she said,brushing the ice from the front.  
  
"Oops."Ginny said sheepishly. Then,one look at Veronica's angry expression,Draco and Gavin burst into laughter,bringing the rest of the room with him.Veronica glared around angrily and then stormed out,snatching her coat from the rack.Gavin looked at Ginny and poked her in the side. She looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nice one." 


End file.
